homework
by Tsumiden
Summary: The trio gets together to study for school. yoai, het ,mxmxf SxK, RxS, RxSxK, RxK


Warnings and authors note:: I don't own the Kingdom hearts characters or there would have been alot more molestation of Sora involved. I do own the idea though. Threesome Yoai Het, SoraxKairi, RikuxKairi, SoraxRiku, RikuxSoraxKairi.

Summer report

By Tsumi

"So where are we working on our report?" A brunette youth dressed in black swim trunks and a tight white T-shirt asked his two friends as they all leaned on the Poupu tree enjoying the sunset.

"Why not my house my parents aren't home this weekend and we only have two weeks left of summer." Riku answered lazily leaning on the tree his long silver hair fell into his face nearly obscuring his green eyes.

"Sounds good to me, mom's probably asleep." Sora said

"And my house is always too busy." Kairi leapt off the tree and landed gently on her toes twirling around to smile at her friends as her skirt lifted slightly on her hips, showing more leg than it did normally.

"All right lets go."

The three paddled back to their home island and headed for Riku's house. It was one of the larger homes on the island and was right next door to Sora's home. It was two stories with three bedrooms and three bathrooms. The walked in toed off their shoes and went to Riku's room. It was a nice room with a full sized bed covered in pillows and blankets. he had a couch and a TV with a DVD and VCR as well as a Playstation 2 his desk also took up a small corner with a computer on it.

"Riku can I use your shower?" Sora asked "I'm all sweaty and sandy."

"Sure go a head.," the silver haired boy said.

"Okay." Sora headed for the bathroom stripping as he went making both of his friends watch.

"All right what have we got?" Kairi asked trying to distract both of them from Sora's ass.

"Mine's all on my computer."

"Okay get it mines in my backpack."

"What about Sora's?"

"If he doesn't have it here he can run next door." The girl said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"True."

The two spent about fifteen minutes puzzling through their reports when Sora come back dripping in a pair of boxers.

"I feel better where are we?"

"Homework, though a shower sounds good." Kairi stood and smiled. "Get some done I'm going to wash up."

"Right." the brunette took up a spot in the couch and pulled his note book out of his own back pack began sifting through the pages trying to ignore the looks his friends had given him.

Kairi finally returned in a towel that only barely covered her chest and hips. Riku smirked and Sora stared at her she flirted her hips alittle as she entered.

"That does feel alot better." she smiled bending over to undo the towel on her hair and shaking it out to dry it alittle.

"I'm sure it does think I'll take one too." Riku grabbed his robe off the back of his door and left the room.

Kairi and Sora exchanged a look and she walked over to straddle his lap where he sat on Riku's couch. He pulled her face down to kiss her hands gently undid the twist holding the towel in place. Letting it slide to the floor as he kissed down her jawline and down her collarbone to the round softness of one breast he teased the nipple of one with fingers as he licked and sucked at the other. One of her hands slipped into the waistband of his boxers brushing fingers along his growing erection. He gasped around her nipple, then went bakc to sucking as she pumped at him. Finally she pulled back enough to slip him inside of her tight heat. She moved up and down on him as his mouth still worked at her breasts. He came inside her as she screamed.

Riku returned in only his red silk robe, which reached about mid thigh and left little to the imagination. The other two were busy as well. Sora was still playing a video game and Kairi was at Riku's computer.

"Okay there was just enough water." he said with a smile toweling his long hair.

"That's good you were smelling."

"Ohh thanks Sora." he said joining the boy on the bed.

After awhile Riku stood and stretched.

"I'm hungry any one else?"

"Yeah."

"Me too."

"Alright I'm going to go find something be right back."

A minute later Kairi winked at Sora and followed him.

Riku was bent over in the fridge giving Kairi quite a nice view of his ass and the fact he was not wearing any under wear, she smiled and walked up behind him to squeeze his butt. Riku jumped and turned around to see his assailant grinning at him.

"Kairi?"

"Hi Riku."

"What are you doing?"

"Seeing if you need any help."

"I see." He smiled and grabbed her by the waist putting her up in the counter, her legs spread a little and the towel she wore fell open displaying her for him. Her leaned forward and licked at her pussy tasting that she and Sora had been messing around turned on he started to nip and lick at her tight pink pussy.

Squealing and wriggling as Riku's tongue explored her cunt Kairi could feel herself getting wetter she gasped.

"I thought you were getting something to eat?"

"I am." He said pulling back for a moment then going in again. Bringing her to orgasm twice before finally letting her off the counter and pulling her in for a kiss. She felt his erection pushing out of the robe and smiled.

"Poor Riku need a hand?"

"With the food."

"I see."

Sora looked up when they got back seeing that Kairi was naked and leaking out of her pussy and Riku's cock was sticking out of his robe. He smiled and Riku put the food down to pounce him to the bed.

"Your turn Sora."

"Great." The brunette smiled.

Sora's boxers were thrown off and Riku reached over to lubricate his fingers in Kairi's pussy as he kissed the smaller boy. The girl groaned letting him finger her until he was wet enough to prepare Sora's entrance before he took him. One of the hottest things Kairi had ever seen in her life was the two of them fucking like rabbits. Not to mention the fact she often joined in.

Riku released into Sora and snuggled him for a moment. As Kairi went back to the homework to try and calm down.

After while they were playing the videogames and eating the rest of the left over Chinese food. Sora's notebook was open and a pen was near it but he was engrossed in his game. The other two were eating and once in a while one would feed Sora some.

"This is great video games and Chinese food what could be better?"

"Sex." Sora said off handedly.

The other two looked at eachother and pounced the brunette who dropped the controller as one set of lips pressed to his own and the other swept along his neck leaving ghost kisses along his shoulders while hands traced over their bodies. The few clothes they wore were stripped off and forgotten. Tongues fought in a three way kiss and hands covered every inch of bodies they were familiar with. Kairi giggled and shifted so she was between the two boys wiggling her hips against Sora's front while Riku was behind her. They got the hint and Riku reached forward to lubricate his fingers in her warm heat before playing with her ass. Sora's fingers tangled in the hairs of her pussy playing with the nub he found there making her gasp and arch back into Riku's fingers. Riku was preparing her gently kissing the back of her neck and laving attention in her sensitive ears as Sora once again attacked her breasts. He seemed to have a serious fascination with Kairi's breasts not that she minded her boyfriend having such a fascination. With some unspoken signal both boys impaled her at the same time moving in rhythm to fuck her senseless. Their cocks almost making contact with only a thin wall keeping them separated. She cried out and writhed as they moved touching and kissing where she could on her lovers. Riku pulled out before he released and moved. She whimpered at the loss but looked at him as he moved infront of her. Normally she would never let him put his cock in her moth after it was in her ass but she really wanted the contact and opened up as soon as it touched her lips. Sucking and brushing her teeth across the sensitive flesh laving it with her attention as Sora fucked her. Sora released first shooting a load into her vagina, Riku shooting into her mouth only moments later. She drunk him down greedily before he pulled out along with Sora and they snuggled close Kairi sighed as they lay their heads on her chest letting them use her for a pillow. Riku smiled like the cat that had eaten the canary and all of the cream before falling asleep. Sora simply drifted off content with one hand casually thrown over her waist and touching Riku.


End file.
